Infinity
Infinity is the first book in the Chronicles of Nick book series. Plot At fourteen, Nick Gautier thinks he knows everything about the world around him. Streetwise, tough and savvy, his quick sarcasm is the stuff of legends. . .until the night when his best friends try to kill him. Saved by a mysterious warrior who has more fighting skills than Chuck Norris, Nick is sucked into the realm of the Dark-Hunters: immortal vampire slayers who risk everything to save humanity. Nick quickly learns that the human world is only a veil for a much larger and more dangerous one: a world where the captain of the football team is a werewolf and the girl he has a crush on goes out at night to stake the undead. But before he can even learn the rules of this new world, his fellow students are turning into flesh eating zombies. And he's next on the menu. As if starting high school isn't hard enough. . .now Nick has to hide his new friends from his mom, his chainsaw from the principal, and keep the zombies and the demon Simi from eating his brains, all without getting grounded or suspended. How in the world is he supposed to do that?Goodreads:Infinity Book Trailers Quotes *“I learned a long time ago not to judge people by what they look like, sound like, or by the clothes they wear. Just because a house is nice and shiny out front doesn’t mean it’s not rotting on the inside." -Kyrian. *“Far be it from me to ever let my common sense get in the way of my stupidity. I say we press on.” *“I don’t intimidate you at all, do I?" *Well, when you chased me through Kyrian’s house, I did wet my pants a bit. Guess I’m not housebroken after all. My mom will be so disappointed after all she went through to potty train me. But once you let me live…your big mistake…now I know you think I’m too cute and fluffy to kill."-Nick. *“Well, someone slap my butt and give me a hero cookie."-Nick. * Nick: How can this be your car? Archeron: Well, I wrote a really big check that didn’t bounce to the dealer and then the most amazing thing happened…the salesman gave me the keys and let me take it home. It was like magic. *“Caleb: That which doesn’t kill us just requires a few centuries of therapy. Nick: Yeah, and usually a lot of Tylenol. *Mark:You need to up your vocabulary, boy. You can’t walk around letting people think you’re stupid. Expand your horizons. Besides, it’s fun to call people names they have to look up to realize they’ve been insulted. Bubba:Yeah, that’s a twofer there. You get away with it and then they’re twice as mad when they realize how bad you really insulted them. Especially if they mistake it for a compliment when you say it and thank you for it. (Bubba)” *“I got a shotgun and a backhoe and no one looks under a septic tank for a dead body." -Bubba. *Nick:"Not half as much as I’d miss me if you killed me. (He blinked like a girl and leaned against Ash’s shoulder.) Please don’t hurt me, Ash. Please. I don’t want to die while I’m still a virgin. At least let me get laid before you kill me – which according to my mom I can’t do until I’m married and I can’t do that until I finish college. So you have to wait a good ten years before you snuff me. Deal?"-Nick. *Nick:What made you immortal? Acheron: Really good DNA. *“It would have really cramped my future plans had I died."-Nick. *Caleb:Hey! No man left behind Nick:This aint' the army, boy. It's every man for himself. Fall behind. Get eaten *Cherise: Is he a good boy? Nick: No, Mom, he’s Satan incarnate. In fact, once it’s over, we’re going to get liquored up and tattooed, then find some cheap hos and have a good time with his trust fund. *Bubba:It’s four o’clock, guys. I’m going up to watch Oprah. Unless the shop catches fire or we’re under massive zombie invasion, I don’t exist for the next hour. On second thought, don’t bother me if it’s zombies – I’ll deal with them later. Today’s a special episode on how to make peace with people who piss you off. And I definitely need to find my Zen. Mark:Your Zen’s shooting stuff, Bubba. Embrace your inner violence. Bubba: Fine, then. My inner violence says I’ll cut your throat if you bother me until Oprah ends, so sod off. * Nick:Yes, he’s a good boy. Never been in trouble at school and he’s on the honor roll. Captain of the football team. All-around psycho serial killer who hides bodies in the fridge whenever his parents go out of town. Caleb: I also eat babies for breakfast and torture small animals for fun. My therapist says I’m making real progress though. *Nick:We’ve got to get these guys to Bubba’s. Anyone got a clue how to do it? (Nick) Simi:They gotta be breathing? Nick and Caleb: Yes. Simi: Well, pooh. That just takes all the fun out of it. *“Intentions don't matter. It's the end result we're all judged by. Evil in the name of good is still evil. And when you dance with the devil, you seldom get to pick the tune.” *Nick:What? Simi: You one of them humans can’t follow Simi speak. That’s okay. This is why the Simi don’t bother talking to most humans ‘cause, no offense, you all weird. Some of you even stupid. Real stupid. Like stump stupid. It’s the lack of hornays, I say. See, only really smart creatures have hornays…except for them moo moo cows – they not bright. But akri says there’s always an exception to every rule. So they would be the exception to the hornay one. But they taste really good so the Simi will forgive them for bringing down her bell curve of superior intellect over all the other nonhorned subspecies. *Nick: What are you? Acheron: Completely perplexed. You remember everything that happened. Nick: Yeah. Duh. Not like you’re going to forget the killer zombie stalkers and psyched-out kitchen staff. What kind of freak show is this? * "Why you sleeping on the ground out here, Mr. Boy Human? The Simi don’t think this is a safe thing to do. Someone might think you dead and steal something or they could kill you. Maybe not if they think you dead already, but then again, people do weird things all the time – like killing dead people even though they’re dead. Is that overkill or is that just dumb? Never mind. So you should probably get up soon and not sleep here. Did you lose your bed? Or are you one of them special people who don’t have a bed but sleep outside? Some of them can be real nice. Some even offer the Simi drinks, but akri says I can’t have any ‘cause it’ll give me indigestion. Not like rubber does, but worse. So says akri." -Simi. *“What planet are you from? Obviously Planet Insanity was missing a local, long-term resident." *“I was keeping Bubba from committing a felony. No offense, but ‘he’s a zombie, Your Honor, don’t electrocute me’ isn’t a viable excuse. Believe me, I know. My dad’s doing three life sentences ‘cause he killed, and I quote, ‘a crap load of demons who were trying to kill me and if I hadn’t killed them, Your Honor, they’d have taken over the city and enslaved all you petty, pathetic humans.’ They wouldn’t even let my dad plead insanity because of it. So trust me, ‘zombies needed killing’ isn’t a legit defense." -Nick. References Category:Books